Sugar
by stealmyylove
Summary: At age twelve, Jake finds that he hates growing up because it's complicated. Even his friendship with Clare Edwards... who he finds to be beautiful even though he'd never admit it. Until he does.


**Title:** Sugar

**Fandom:** Degrassi

**Pairing:** Cake - Clare Edwards and Jake Martin

**Status:** Complete.

**Rating**: Idk?

**Notes:** I wanted to write bb cake. For Milia and Mia. x3

* * *

><p>Jake sat with his hands over his ears but he was watching as Darcy and Clare danced around, twirling and getting in his face. He could hear them, his hands hardly kept out the noise but it was muffled. They had been listening to Nsync for an amount of hours that twelve year old Jake was not happy with. He rolled his eyes and then little Clare was pulling him up and had his hands within hers and was trying to make him twist with her. Jake blinked slowly, raising his eyebrows. "This isn't music," He told her, leaning in to speak against her ear as the music was too loud and Darcy was singing her heart out.<p>

Clare laughed, all bright eyes and the kind of laughter that pulled a smile on his lips even if he didn't want it to happen. "Just dance." She said over the music and attempted to move him again but he stayed still. Jake shrugged at her pouting lips. "Sorry, kiddo, I don't dance." She hated that. She hated being called kiddo. Especially by Jake because he was only a tiny bit older than her.

"I'm eleven." She stated seriously, although the effect was ruined as she broke out into a horrible move that looked something like the robot. Jake laughed and Clare stopped, narrowing her eyes at him. Her hands went to her hips and she stomped her foot. Jake grinned, unable to stop himself because it was cute - even if he tried not to admit these sort of things... even to himself. Clare Edwards was cute, would he ever tell her that? Nope. Never. Not happening.

Before he could say anything, he was still laughing, Clare tackled him. They flipped over the bed and Darcy continued on, used to their horseplaying. "Oof." Jake muttered, looking up at Clare. "What was that for?" Clare punched his side lightly. "For laughing at me! You're so mean, Jake Martin!" He moved his mouth, mocking her and she punched him again, causing Jake to laugh and roll over so that she fell off of him. Now they were laying side by side and instantly, they turned to one another. Clare rolled her eyes. "You're mean." Jake stuck his bottom lip out and she looked away.

"Aww, Clare, c'mon. You're my best friend. It's like, rule, okay? You can't be mad at me for longer than two seconds. And I wasn't laughing at you... I was laughing with you!" Clare cut her eyes at him and he sighed. "Alright, alright. Your robot needs some serious work, Edwards."

The music shut off before something he didn't know came on but Darcy was back to singing her heart out and Jake turned his attention back to Clare who was singing under her breath. She was still facing him but behind her glasses she was looking at the ceiling, her hair which was usually up in a high ponytail was down and the curls were uncontrollable. She was beautiful, the thought caught him off guard and he hated this whole growing up thing. It was changing their friendship already. Clare looked over at him and stopped singing, having caught him staring.

"What?" She was wiping at her face now and he caught her hands within his, shrugging. Without thought, their fingers laced together and his stomach jumped. Did he mention he hated this growing up thing. He sighed and she blinked, obviously confused. "Jake? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, nothing is wrong." He tried to look away from her but he couldn't.

"Jake, c'mon, if you're trying to freak me out, you're doing a really good job."

_I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<em>

"You're beautiful." He blurted the words out and she flushed, almost instantly. Jake wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. They stayed quiet, just looking at one another. Clare smiled slightly and Jake fought to not look away because he didn't want her to think he was just messing with her. He wasn't.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?  
>Maybe do you think you could want me too?<em>

And then he remembered this movie that they had all watched, Darcy was a sucker for romantic comedies and Clare didn't care to argue on the point and Jake just liked spending time with his best friend. Aside from that, though, he and Clare usually made fun of the movies in whispers. But he was getting off of track. She wasn't saying anything and he remembered that movie, not that he knew the name or whatever but maybe she was waiting on him to say something or... do something? He leaned in and she didn't move, just watched him. Finally, he touched his lips against hers and she kissed him back gently. And then there was a flash and a quiet squeal. They jumped apart and looked up at Darcy, who was holding a camera. "I'm showing EVERYBODY." She said, running off. Clare turned another shade of red and Jake? Jake just smiled, rolling onto his back and looked at the ceiling.

Clare Edwards, his best friend, was his first kiss AND she had kissed him back. Oh yeah, this day suddenly got better.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: <strong>Woooo. Hope you enjoyed it. Hohkaybai.


End file.
